


Warmth

by nellipot



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Negative Zero Angst, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/pseuds/nellipot
Summary: They were each selfish, in one way or another.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The post-angst OT3 of my dreams

Armie woke up in an empty bed and groaned sleepily in confusion. He scoured for a body to hold on to on the sheets, hand roaming his own body for an arm holding on to him. His haughty protests were only heard by the morning light, and he let himself muster up the motivation to become vertical before slumping to his feet to look for a neck to push his face into.

It ended up being Timmy’s, but it was a close race, with Elizabeth a few feet away making cooing noises to Ford near the counter. Timmy glanced up when he heard his nonsensical grumbles and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Shit” He said, reaching back to hold Armie’s head where it was buried in his shoulder. “I knew he would wake up too soon.”

“It’s my fault,” Armie could hear Elizabeth say behind him, “You woke up first so I should have stayed.”

“You had to get Ford!”

“Yeah, I don’t know why we put up with this.” 

Armie let them talk about him like he wasn’t there, treating himself to the feeling of Timmy’s small waist caught in his arms and smooth skin under his mouth. He deserved this. He woke up alone. 

“Armie, come here, let Timmy make the coffee.” 

Elizabeth’s hand pulled at his shoulder so he turned around, sat at the counter so he could nestle his head where he wanted it on her chest. Boobs. He deserved boobs too. Elizabeth pet at his hair while her other arm held Ford up on her hip.

Coffee was nudged at him eventually, and Timmy’s hand splayed low on Elizabeth’s back as he leaned in with another steaming mug to trade her for the baby. She kissed him gratefully. 

Armie sat back to sip at his cup, half lidded, and tangled his legs with Elizabeth’s who shifted to sit beside him. 

“You’re utterly useless in the morning, I just thought I’d remind you.” Timmy said, passing him with a kiss to his forehead. Armie caught him by the hip before he was out of reach and pulled him back to smother kisses below his jaw.

“Yeah, yeah” Timmy said, laugh vibrating on Armie’s lips. He pulled back with a kiss for the baby and a slap to Timmy’s ass as the boy walked away. 

His blinks were heavy and smug as he brought the drink to his mouth some more, the coffee competing with the company for the warmth in his tummy. 

\--

“Armie – _fuck_ ” Timmy moaned, having to pull away from the heat of Elizabeth’s thighs where she sat over his mouth. Her wetness was running down his chin and he clawed at the backs of her legs as Armie pushed his cock into him in one quick motion. 

“Shhh,” Elizabeth crooned, pushing back the long curls falling on his face. “I’ve got you, baby.” Timmy nodded with his eyes scrunched tight, letting the burn fade to pleasure under Elizabeth’s fingers. He pushed his tongue back into her – licking all the way up to her clit to suck on it languidly – an indication for Armie to keep going. 

The intensity of it began to bounce him on the bed, forcing him to push two fingers into her instead of his tongue. He could feel Armie kissing the backs of his knees where they were held on his shoulders and running his hands all the way down his thighs. It was disorienting. It itched his skin when he was unable to see both of them at the same time. 

He still whimpered, though, when he felt Elizabeth’s orgasm pulsing with his fingers. She loved watching them writhe on the other’s dick. He rubbed her through it with his thumb and bit at her thighs as she moaned above him. 

She fell off of him quickly then, so Armie could hastily take her place on his chest and mouth at Timmy's skin as he pounded into him. 

“So pretty,” Armie whispered into his collarbone. It was satiating, the man’s body pressing him into the mattress as Elizabeth rested her forehead on his temple, kissing his face over and over. 

“Please,” he exhaled into the warm room. 

Armie reached between them then, wrapped fingers around his cock and Timmy spilled into his hand easily, overstimulated and spent. He felt full in ways only they could make him feel, turned his head to catch Elizabeth’s lips contentedly. Armie was still pumping into him as his body began to go limp. 

“Where?” He breathed desperately. 

Timmy turned back to hold Armie’s face in his hand. “In me, come in me, baby, come on.” Armie groaned – that’s where he liked it best. The man brought their lips together and Timmy reveled in the sensation of his hot come filling him up, his body feeling delicate and raw. 

Armie twitched on top of him for a moment before flopping to curl between them both, licking into Elizabeth’s mouth hungrily. Timmy brought his knees up, trying to aid Armie’s attempt at snaking a hand between his legs to press a finger on his hole, feel his own come spill out of Timmy and push it back in. 

Timmy’s head lulled to the side, satisfied for a few minutes before his eyebrows scrunched and he started to whine.

“I know, I know,” Armie said, detaching his lips from Elizabeth’s neck and rolling over so it was Timmy that was sandwiched between their bodies. Elizabeth put a hand on his tummy, rubbed it soothingly and chuckled into his neck. 

“Such a needy boy after he’s fucked,” she whispered.

He wanted to be covered in them from head to toe, monochromatically ElizabethandArmie. They did the best they could, tangling six legs together and getting close enough that Timmy didn’t have to choose a shoulder to rest his head on. He made happy noises.

Armie kissed him gently and curled his arm around Timmy’s head so he was safe in the crook of the man’s elbow. “You’re so good to us.” He said in disbelief. The warmth of their words spread through Timmy and he hummed belatedly. It was them though, he knew, it was them. 

\--

The sound of the door opening turned Elizabeth’s head from the TV and she got up immediately with a smile. She watched Timmy jerk his bags in the door and swear under his breath as she closed the space between them with arms around his neck.

“Fucking – Hi, hi I’m home, I’m home,” His voice got soft as he got closer to her ear, and he held onto her tightly. Their trips had been so long, maddeningly long, so she soaked in the feeling of his long fingers pressing into her back and his nose in her neck.

Her complaints were hummed into his hair and he nodded, dropping his backpack so his hands could roam to the curve of her ass and push her up against the wall of the foyer. Finally, his mouth was there to lick into hers, his chest was there to hold her in place. 

She looked into his eyes and pouted. 

“I didn’t like that” she grumbled. He put his hands on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he said between kisses. “I’m sorry.”

Her stomach still felt twisted. 

“He’ll be home soon, too” Timmy assured as he smoothed back her hair and picked his bags up again. She stood in place as he dropped them in their room, waited for him to come out and cock his head over to the couch with an open arm. 

She postponed banter for second or third days home, only wanting to smile now from Timmy’s loud stories and even louder laugh. Harper sat excitedly on his lap while he told them, his hands making big gestures before coming to rest in Elizabeth’s hair lazily. 

When the door opened again it was hours later and they were still in the same spot, curled up and dozing off. She got to have the first kiss, and had to detach herself from Timmy as she was scooped up from the couch.

“Hey lady,” Armie said with their foreheads together, her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her collarbone, her neck and then her lips, swaying slightly in the dark room. 

She let out the rest of the breath she was holding in for a month. 

“Never again,” she said. “I get to have one, or both.”

“Noted.” 

She tipped her head back so he could nose at her neck and suck a bruise onto the side of her throat languidly. It relieved them both, and she slid out of his arms so he could wake up their boy to do the same.

She watched Timmy open his eyes to the feeling of a hot mouth sucking on his neck and groan. He made grabby hands, trying to give Armie access and wrap his arms around the man at the same time. 

“Armie’s home,” He moaned perceptively. She smiled. Armie kissed every spot on Timmy’s face he could reach with a whispered “Hi, baby,” and looked between them to admire his work.

“That’s more like it.” 

She came that night as Armie pounded into her, then again as she watched Timmy pound into him, and it almost made up for all the nights she went without them in their bed.

She fell asleep quickly, finally, the warmth of their bodies curled against her.

**Author's Note:**

> I unintentionally made this pretty filthy. Thank you so much for reading this!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Endearment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750331) by [macwritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwritesthings/pseuds/macwritesthings)




End file.
